End of Time
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: What if the World was about to end and you just met the woman who you should have been destined to be with forever. Klaus meets his Caroline just as the comet is about to slice through the Earth's atmosphere. All Human.


END OF TIME

What if the World was about to end and you just met the woman who you should have been destined to be with forever. Klaus meets his Caroline just as the comet is about to slice through the Earth's atmosphere. All Human.

_I just thought about this while finishing Chapter 5 of my story Worlds Apart. This came to me one night when I could sleep. All Human. _

_I do not own any characters they are from TVD / TO._

_Read on, enjoy and Review._

Who would have thought it would really happen. Several generations and countless predictions in the past have all been proven wrong. Why suddenly in the year 2014 would the predictions finally be right. Just two months before, the scientists disclosed a finding so catastrophic they had to call an emergency meeting for all Heads of States of the Nations of the Planet called Earth.

It had been kept a secret while deliberations and confirmations were made, threat assessments were analyzed and secret forts built for such emergencies were inspected. In the end the United Nations had made a worldwide announcement across the Nations informing the general public of the impending world ending.

It had been fifteen days since the announcement, and in those two weeks, the world has seen the worst of man. Burning houses, riots, deaths. Thousand already massacred the world in disarray. Heads of States had been on television daily but had been suspiciously missing in the last two days.

It had been everyman for himself. Tunnels, dungeons, caves any structure that would have withstood earthquakes in the past where now festered by people seeking shelter and assuming this structures would spare them from death.

But the prognosis was clearly written, nothing could survive, nothing could withstand. Not bomb like shelters below the earth, not below sea level covens. Not earth as we know it will be a barren land uninhabitable for the next million years and nothing, not wildlife, plants and yes, humankind would be able to survive this time. If we believed that a comet had been responsible for wiping out the dinosaurs and dragons in an era long forgotten, then history was to repeat itself.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a painter by profession. His canvasses were hanged in museums and storied houses. A Mikaelson, as his painting where known, were rare and priceless. He only made one every year so they went the rounds of auction houses and collectors in sold in the millions. He had been listening to the news with interest during the last two weeks. Having not been a religious man, he resigned himself to the inevitable death the awaited him. Niklaus was considered quite a catch. He has remained eligible, filthy rich and desired. Men desired to be him. Women desired to do him. But, he has always remained detached to everything material. While he enjoyed all that money could by him, he could as easily survive in the mundane provincial life with only the never-ending green grass as his canvass.

His household was in disarray, as everyone else was scrambling to be somewhere else to be with loved ones and family. He has never known family. While he was of noble stature, he was a bastard son therefore early on had paved his own path. He had not appreciated nor seeked family before, and now with the world at its end, he wouldn't seek them. He was truly alone, unafraid, unhinged.

Bells where ringing all around him and announcements in the streets proclaiming it an hour to doomsday, while the panic and cries had risen to an intolerable level, Niklaus has seemed like he did not hear the warning.

Looking up in the sky, the once blue landscape was a shade of red orange with burst of yellows. The heat was intolerable. The naked eye was blinded by the skyline. Masses of people now scattered along the roadside awaiting death. Amongst the cry of the masses a soft voiced called out to Niklaus, not quite to him but he could hear her soft melodic voice, singing not quite a lullaby. He was drawn to the voice and searched out for its owner. He after all had nothing better to do with less than an hour left to live.

And there she was. A mass of golden hair, a goddess of beauty so breathtaking Niklaus had to take pause at the sight. So entrance and captured by was he by her presence that he forgot everything but her. Time stood still for him. He did not even notice she had stopped singing.

"Shhhh, don't cry child. Your family should be somewhere we will find your mommy." The lady had said to the child. Niklaus had been finally let out of his trance only to be lured in by her voice again. Even her speaking voice was melodic to him. She still had been at least ten steps away from him, oblivious to his presence.

"Mommy!" The child currently nestled in her bosom suddenly stood up and run toward the crowd probably spotting her mother. And the lady, now with arms empty slowly stood up from the ground she was sitting on. Cramps must have set in as she was slightly unbalanced and disoriented. I took the opportunity to run to her a steady her. But then maybe I was the one who needed steadying as the moment I took her in my arms and gazed into her deep blue eyes I was spellbound, bewitched.

"Are you ok Miss?" Niklaus tentatively asked.

"Yes, I think so. I was just a bit dizzy. Umm….you can let me go now." The lady said looking up at me with a tentative smile.

'Yes of course, Miss. I'm Niklaus by the way, you may call me Nik. I've been told my name is a mouthful." This statement earned Klaus and soft laugh from the lady.

"Well Nik, I'm Caroline, with less than 30 minutes left in our existence nice to know chivalry is still not lost amongst the chaos around. Have you nothing better to do than rescue damsels in distress?" Duh Caroline said to herself, flirting with 30 minutes left, it was one way to go. She had no one to be with, decided to take a walk and found a child in tears after being separated from his mother. She stared at the man called Nik for the first time and wow, he really had the nicest eyes, she could just drown in them…the perfect nose, as if it was a throwback from the aristocrat era…and those lips, ooops, really not going there, the sudden slight smirk that appeared in the lips are couldn't quite get my eyes away from was all I needed to awake from my catatonic state.

"Caroline…" Nik drawled.

Oh my God, that accent. Seriously! Caroline was having an inner battle with herself, maybe she had gone to heaven or dreamland.

"Caroline…"and there it was again, the sing-song like drawl of her name.

"Oh, sorry" Caroline bit her lip slightly as she was awaken from her stupor. "Hard to focus when you know, life ending, end of the world stuff going on….ummm, you here alone?"

"I fancied a walk and here I am" Nik once again provided.

Suddenly a burst of what looked like meteor showers started, shouts and chaos around erupted as everyone started to run for cover. But really there was nowhere to go, some rocks where as big as cars and knocked down structures, street lights and holes in the street. Nik unconsciously grabed Carolines hand.

"Come." Nik said.

Ok, come where? Caroline question in her mind. Nowhere really to go, no place was safe. Everyone just scrambled around awaiting the inevitable. But somehow Caroline felt safe to be with Nik. Safe what a word to use, really because she was sure like they had twenty minutes left and they were all going to perish anyway. But maybe the comfort that Nik provided was enough for her during this last few minutes. Now carefully cuddled beneath Nik's careful embrace meant more to shield Caroline from the onslaught of the meteors and fireballs, it was as if the Inferno was transported to where she was. Nik would even allow her to peak out, telling her to close her eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

"It's the end. It's really the end. Oh my God." Caroline was not having a breakdown right now not with minutes to go.

"Shhh, it ok, don't cry." Really, had she not just told that to the child a few minutes ago, now Nik was telling her the same thing.

Maybe it was fate, destiny, that minutes before their death, they had met. And as the world exploded around them all they could do was embrace. Embrace for a destiny that could have been and fate that they would spend their final hours together, but in their embrace there was also hope that in their next lives they would meet again.

The End

**I just wanted to get that out of the way. Just one chapter. Now I will go back to write a new chapter of my current story WORLDS APART.**


End file.
